homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
061116-Core-Exercise
allodicTemperament AT began trolling hecateanMatriarch HM at 00:03 -- AT: Moirra! HM: ∵ Lorrea! AT: So I sorrt of need a hand with something AT: Which is to say that I'm adverrse to being explloded AT: And I have a space pllayerr on the lline who coullld make that lless llikelly, who needs a porrtall AT: And you happen to be one of my favourrrite peopllle capabllle of that AT: Easillly top thrree HM: ∵ That's such an honor, wow. I'm floored. AT: I mean considerrring the company I keep on occasion that actuallly is saying something HM: ∵ Oh. I suppose it is. AT: I mean if we expand the samplle to incllude peopllle that I've interracted with in generrralll you're stilll prretty up therre AT: I'm not surre how up therre exactllly because now isn't a grreat time forr relllationship intrrospection AT: On account of aforrementioned pending explllosion HM: ∵ Explosions are bad. Unless they're fireworks. Or evil castles of bad guys. AT: I absollutellly agrree AT: So coullld you maybe move a coupllle of plllayerrs who managed to lllag behind lliterrrallly everryone ellse AT: A couplle meaning two ratherrr than being an inaccurrrate reprresentation of a grrroup of, I mean HM: ∵ Where are you? AT: The corre of Aaisha's lland AT: They arre on the surrface HM: ∵ The core?! AT: Yes HM: ∵ That'll make it more difficult... AT: How much morrre difficulllt? HM: ∵ Um... HM: ∵ ...I think I MIGHT be able to manage it? Maybe? AT: I mean it didn't seem a prrobllem forrr the dipllomatic meeting AT: But how much maybe is therrre AT: I mean is it safe HM: ∵ The Oracle provided most of the power for those jumps. HM: ∵ Mmmmmm. I'll give it a shot. I think I can handle it. It should be fine. AT: Arrre you surre HM: ∵ Definitely mostly sure. HM: ∵ Kind of. AT: I mean it's sorrrt of imporrrtant but I don't want you to overrrstrrain yourrselllf HM: ∵ No, no, I don't want you to explode. I'll make it work. HM: ∵ Don't worry about it. AT: I'm going to worrry about it HM: ∵ Don't. AT: Too llate I'm allrready worrrying HM: ∵ :( AT: I'm surrre we coullld find an alllterrrnative if it's dangerrous AT: I mean therre isn't a llot of time so I'lll lleave the choice to you AT: Especialllly as you betterrr underrrstand the costs than I do right now so anything ellse woullld be unfairrr HM: ∵ It would be a lot easier if I could get them close but not necessarily AT the core. The cores of each world have some pretty dense warping going on from the influence of the denizens. HM: ∵ Like if there were a landmark I could drop them off at that you could get them the rest of the way. AT: How clllose woullld be viabllle AT: Therrre was a castllle sorrrt of thing with a wellll in it I guess, but that was a decent distance away and allso thrrrough waterr AT: Welll sorrrt of waterrr AT: Effectivellly waterrr HM: ∵ Well imagine we were talking about a video game, and imagine the core is the treasure chamber after the final boss's room, I could probably get someone to a few rooms before the final boss's room safely. HM: ∵ Like wherever the save point was before the final challenge, probably. AT: Right HM: ∵ Unless it's one of those games that auto-saves. HM: ∵ Those mess up the calculations. AT: I mean I coulld prrobabllly get them prretty quickllly and Helliux is fast HM: ∵ But I'll need one of you to be there for me to target. HM: ∵ Can you get there? HM: ∵ If so I can open the portal between the two places. AT: I mean I coulllld HM: ∵ Doesn't have to be you specifically. HM: ∵ I just meant one of your party. AT: I'd just need to move past the Denizen again HM: ∵ To "pick them up," as it were. AT: I know AT: I mean I'm prrobablly the best to operrrate on my own, brrieflly AT: And the otherrs coulld prrobabllly delllay things a bit to make it lless AT: Errr AT: Prrrecarrrious HM: ∵ Okay, sounds good. Who are the ones I'm picking up? AT: Mike and Helliux AT: They're togetherrr and expecting it HM: ∵ Oh, okay. HM: ∵ All right, then get to the check point and text me to let me know you're there. I'll open the portal once you get there. AT: Okay HM: ∵ Good luck. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling hecateanMatriarch HM at 00:32 -- Category:Moira Category:Lorrea